twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hippogriffs of Hippogriffia
Please note that this only applies to '' and . It is to be used to give you an idea of what can be expected if you choose to interact with them! You’re more than welcome to follow along with it, or not, it’s up to you; however they’ll be treating each character interaction as if this canon is being followed, to keep character continuity. '' If you’d like to join our little kingdom, please shoot a message to Skystar or Novo on Twitter, so they know you're around! These are definitely not solid set rules that you have to follow with your character, they're just a friendly little guide to help you figure things out if you're stuck! Residing in the Kingdom of Hippogriffia, the Hippogriffs were once a reclusive and mysterious race, with no non-native creature having seen the capital in centuries. Recent events have forced them to potentially consider opening their doors to the outside world. Some welcome the change, while others are content to stand by their old ways of isolation. They are influenced heavily by Norse culture in architecture, religion, and military. The Kingdom''.'' With the Storm King vanquished, the hippogriffs are free to return the the surface world and rebuild their kingdom. However, after so many years under the sea, some are not yet ready to return to the surface. As a result, Queen Novo must split her time between the two different worlds, one in the sky atop Mount Aris and the other deep below the ocean in Seaquestria. Seaquestria Queen Novo currently spends most of her time here, as the city under the waves is in better condition than the city above. There is still a large population of hippogriffs who prefer their watery home over land, and most likely still fear the dangers returning to the surface may offer. While Novo is away from Seaquestria, she leaves a hippogriff by the name of Artoria Skyskimmer in charge to oversee day to day tasks. Arotria is a member of the Queen’s personal guard, known as the Valkyries. Mount Aris The capital of Hippogriffa, this was once the main seat of the ruling body. Once mostly in ruin, work crews toiled tirelessly to clean the rubble and rebuild. The Hippogriffs who have managed to reclaim their homes here are reminded of the destruction caused by a single pony and are the least thrilled at the thought of open diplomacy. Princess Skystar also spends a majority of her time here, as she would rather soar the open skies than spend any more time under the waves. While Novo is away from the city, she puts Skystar “in charge,” in an attempt to teach her daughter the important lessons that come with ruling over a kingdom. The Villages The villages surrounding Mount Aris were relatively spared from the destruction wrought by Tempest Shadow, and as such the homes were more or less intact when those that wished to return to them did. The citizens that live in these villages are generally more friendly to outsiders than their counterparts in Mount Aris, and may be more than willing to share a hearth with a weary traveler. Each village specializes in certain aspects of trade depending on their location and is fiercely proud of the work they do. Military The guard for the Kingdom of Hippogriffia is split into three branches, the City Guard, the Navy, and the Valkyries. Each branch has specific roles and tasks. City Guard The city guard is tasked with defending the citizens of Hippogriffia, both on land and under the sea. In Mount Aris, their attention is focused more on rebuilding the city than guarding it. There is currently no captain, as Stratus was exiled in disgrace for allowing Tempest Shadow into the city. Novo has yet to find a suitable replacement. Valkyries A separate entity from the City Guard, these are an elite unit comprised entirely of female hippogriffs. They are tasked with guarding the Queen and the Pearl. Unless dismissed, Novo has at least two Valkyries with her at all times. To keep the ranks fresh, once a year a challenge is issued among the citizens-- whoever manages to defeat one of the Valkyries in combat will ascend in honor and take her place. Though they are now mostly ornamental, as Hippogriffia is at peace, facing a Valkyrie is a formidable experience. They are strong, intelligent, and intimidating. The best of the best, they are the last line of defense and matched only by Queen Novo herself. While it may seem exciting to play a Valkryie right off the bat, please be aware that this is not a path that is easily taken in the roleplay. There is a very heavy cultural significance to this position and takes a bit of work on the feed/in character and behind the scenes/out-of-character to achieve. The Navy Tasked with protecting the citizens under the sea and villages. Headed by Sea Spray. Diplomacy While Novo has turned towards embracing the idea of opening their borders to the other races, she is still extremely cautious. Though not keen on the idea, she has allowed her niece Silver Stream to attend Princess Twilight’s school, agreeing that in the end, it may be what’s best for her citizens if they are to become more open of the outside world. Average citizens are allowed to leave Hippogriffia if they wish, however they are given strong warnings to remain vigilant, and above all, return home safe. Tourism Any creature who wishes to visit Hippogriffia may arrive via the train, and obtain a visa if they wish to stay for an extended period of time. They will be given special housing in Seaquestria or Mount Aris, depending on where they wish to spend the majority of their stay.Category:RP Info Category:Hippogriffs